


Introducing a weather demon

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Mikan no Tsuki | Crescent Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Fic, Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru goes on an adventure while the demon friends he hangs out with are busy putting fish in a swimming pool. (Don’t ask why. I don’t know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing a weather demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a multi-fandom crackfic badfic for National November Writing Month, so it’s a bit choppy.
> 
> also written for a discontinued fanfic100 prompt 070. storm
> 
> thunder cakes are an invention of Patricia Polacco.

Mitsuru had been hiding in his room upstairs, during the pool party and much of before, but tonight was his night or so the other demons had told him, while they were taking care of setting up their new fish pond in the pool. He had left the Moonlight Bandits, detesting that they were all siding with the Descendant of the Princess—a human. He could not play in the pool because he did not know how to swim. It was cold. He did not really care though. As long as he could do his magic. The weather got fierce as he took off through the air, forcing his rage at being unable to work before this moment. Thunder and lightning shook the air and everything seemed to tremble in fright. It was a little creepy, but Mitsuru did not care. Mitsuru loved wind. He loved weather, but that was what being a weather demon was about. 

In the houses, children cuddled in the laps of their parents, trembling as their parents turned up the television or began to read aloud favorite stories. Older children counted thunderclaps and watched lightning happen, seeing how long it would take. One family sat in the kitchen, playing word games while baking a thunder cake. 

Mitsuru continued to fly through the air. It was really creepy if you were watching the strange figure in flight. It was an interesting thing. Mitsuru continued flying, his rage making the wind higher and stronger. Winds rushed at fifty to sixty miles per hour, trees shook, some lost huge branches. Especially the pine trees. Cars were crushed under extensive debris. There was a tangible frightening situation in the air. It was rather deceiving, the semblance was much to a perfect Halloween setting. It was a very freaky circumstance worth filming if you could avoid the lightning and falling debris.


End file.
